


The Beginning Of A Beautiful Relationship

by russianbluesrule



Category: Garfield - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianbluesrule/pseuds/russianbluesrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arlene gets fed up with Garfield always standing her up, she and Nermal start a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Nerlene(NermalxArlene) story.

                                                                         “THE BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL RELATIONSHIP" 

 

 

                                                                                                  CHAPTER ONE

 

       

       It all started one evening at Nermal and Arlene's house. Nermal was in his room typing a report on The Civil War for American History class on his laptop. In Arlene's room she was zipping up a short black dress while looking in her vanity mirror on her dresser. She opened her purse, took out her lipstick, and applied a fresh coat to her thick rosy lips. She put the lipstick back in her purse and exited her room. She walked down the hall towards Nermal's room. She knocked on Nermal's bedroom door. “Come in!” Nermal cried from within his room.

    The door opened and there Arlene stood in the doorway. Nermal looked away from his report to see Arlene standing in the doorway of his room wearing a short black dress, black high heels, and a white pearl necklace. “Wow Arlene! You look nice!” Nermal cried impressed. “Thank you Nermal. I'm off to Vito's for my date with Garfield. Get your report typed, and try not to wreck the house while I'm gone” said Arlene. “Don't worry, I won't” Nermal promised. Before Arlene could step away from the doorway Nermal asked “Arlene?” “Yeah?” Arlene replied. “(Sigh) Good luck” Nermal said.

Thanks Nermal” Arlene replied and stepped out of the doorway of Nermal's room, closing the door behind her. Nermal went back to typing his report on his laptop. He was worried about Arlene. Garfield had stood her up twice recently. He hoped and prayed that Garfield wouldn't stand her up a third time.

    Arlene parked her car in Vito's parking lot and made her way inside the restaurant. Inside a waiter seated her at a table for two, provided by candlelight. “Good evening Arlene? Would you like a menu?” Vito asked in his thick Italian accent. Arlene shook her head no. “Very well. Call me if you need anything” Vito said and walked away from Arlene's table. Arlene began to wait for Garfield, hoping that he would show up this time.

At Garfield's house Garfield was sitting in the green armchair, holding a bowl of popcorn in his lap watching a 24 hour monster movie marathon on TV.

At Nermal and Arlene's house Nermal finally finished his History report. “That goodness I'm _finally_ done! Now I can relax and have fun for the rest of the evening!” he cried with relief. He clicked the PRINT button on his laptop, and his report started printing out in pages from his printer.

Back at Vito's Arlene was still waiting for Garfield. 20 minutes had passed and he _still_ hadn't arrived for their date. She sighed deeply. She hoped that for _his_ sake an emergency had come up, and that's why he was running late. But she could _only_ hope. Vito returned to her table. “May I get you a bottle of champagne?” he asked. “No thank you Vito” Arlene replied. Vito could understand Arlene by reading her lips. “Very well. Good luck with your date” replied Vito and walked away. Arlene just sighed.

At Nermal’s house he was done typing and printing his report, he turned his laptop and printer off. “Man I thought I'd never get that done!” he cried. He got up from his desk and left his room. He headed for the living room to play some video games now that he was done with his homework.

Two hours later and Garfield _still_ hadn't shown up for their date. It was obvious by now that Garfield wasn't coming. She had been stood up by him yet again! “I _knew_ this would happen!” Arlene cried angrily. She angrily got up from the table. The candlestick had melted by now. Arlene furiously marched out of Vito's. She began walking towards the parking lot sobbing her eyes out. Vito had seen her leave the restaurant upset and heartbroken. He shook his head in disgust. “The next time that Garfield comes in here, I'm giving him a piece of my mind!” he said angrily to himself.

     At Nermal and Arlene's house Nermal was sitting on the living room couch playing a video game. Just then he heard the kitchen door slam, followed by sobbing. “Oh no” he said to himself. Knowing something was wrong with Arlene he put down the video game controller, and quickly headed into the kitchen. In the kitchen Arlene was sitting at the table crying. Nermal walked into the kitchen and approached her with concern.

     At Nermal and Arlene's house Nermal was sitting on the living room couch playing a video game. Just then he heard the kitchen door slam, followed by sobbing. “Oh no” he said to himself. Knowing something was wrong with Arlene he put down the video game controller, and quickly headed into the kitchen. In the kitchen Arlene was sitting at the table crying. Nermal walked into the kitchen and approached her with concern.

“I'm gonna call Garfield _right now_ and give him a piece of my mind!” Arlene cried. She and Nermal walked over to the phone on the kitchen wall. She picked up the receiver and dialed Jon's number. At Jon's house he, Garfield, and Odie were sitting together in the armchair watching the monster movie marathon when the cordless phone in the living room rang. “I'll get it fellas” Jon told Garfield and Odie as he got up out of the armchair to answer the phone. He walked over to the cordless phone on a stand. He picked the phone up and put it to his ear.

Hello?” he said into the phone. Even though he couldn't understand what Arlene was saying due to her being a cat, he recognized her voice on the other end. “Hold on Arlene. I'll get Garfield for you” Jon told her and carried the phone over to the armchair where Garfield was sitting. “Garfield, it's Arlene” Jon said handing Garfield the phone. “I'll take it in the kitchen” Garfield replied and got out of the armchair. Jon sat back in the armchair with Odie, and they continued watching the monster movie marathon together, with Odie sitting in Jon's lap.

    Garfield walked into the kitchen and put the phone to his ear. “Hello?” he said into the phone. “Garfield, where were you?!!” Arlene cried angrily from the other end. “W-what do you mean Arlene?!” Garfield replied confused. “I _mean_ you never showed up for our date at Vito's this evening!! You didn't call or _anything_!!” Arlene cried. Garfield's eyes widened in realization. “That was _tonight_?!” he cried. “ _Yes_ Garfield!! I told you yesterday that we had a date at Vito's tonight!!” Arlene replied. A nervous lump formed in Garfield throat, knowing he had messed up big time. “I'm _sorry_ Arlene! There was this monster movie marathon on TV tonight, and I _completely_ forgot! I'll make it up to you! I _promise_!” Garfield confessed.

   Arlene's heart ached knowing Garfield didn't _truly_ mean what he was saying. It didn't come straight from his heart. A tear rolled down her cheek. “No Garfield!! This is the _third_ time in a row you've done this!! You don't care about me or my feelings!! You _never_ have!! All you've ever cared about is  _yourself_!! After _all_ these years I've _finally_ had it with you taking me for granted!! Our relationship is _over_!! _Goodbye_!!” Arlene yelled and hung up in Garfield's face.

    Garfield heard a click on the other end, followed by a dial tone. “Arlene?! Arlene!!” he cried into the phone. No answer. He sadly hung his head down as he began to walk back into the living room. When he got back into the living room he hung the cordless phone back up onto the stand. Jon looked away from the TV and saw Garfield had come back into the living room. He could tell by the sad look on Garfield's face that his conversation with Arlene had not gone well.

    “Garfield, what's wrong? What did Arlene say?” Jon asked with concern. “Arlene dumped me” Garfield replied sadly. “What?!” Jon cried in disbelief. Odie moaned in disbelief as well. “We had a date tonight at Vito's. Only I completely forgot because of the monster movie marathon” Garfield 

replied. Jon could understand what Garfield was saying by reading his lips. “Well why don't you try taking her out tomorrow night? Get her a bouquet of roses and tell her how sorry you are” Jon suggested. “Jon, this is the third time in a row I didn't show up for our date. Don't you get it? She's finally fed up with me. She wants nothing more to do with me. She told me I didn't really care about her and never have” replied Garfield.

Jon put a hand on Garfield's shoulder. “She's just mad at you right now. Give her some time to cool off and call her to apologize. Liz had gotten mad at me _many_ times before in the past. But I always gave her time to calm down, and she always forgave me and took me back because she loved me” Jon explained. “Thanks for the advice. I'm going for a walk. You and Odie enjoy the monster movie marathon without me” Garfield replied. He walked to the front door. He opened it and stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind him.

   Jon sighed sadly. “I feel bad for Garfield Odie. I know _exactly_ how it feels to get dumped by a woman you love. I better go in the kitchen and bake him a pan of lasagna to cheer him up when he comes home from his walk” he told Odie. He got up out of the armchair and headed into the kitchen to bake the pan of lasagna. As Odie watched the monster movie marathon on TV he whimpered sadly, feeling sad and hurt for his best friend Garfield.

     At Nermal and Arlene's house the two were sitting on the couch beside each other in the living room. Arlene had her face buried in her hands sobbing. Nermal patted her shoulder. “There there Arlene. It's okay. Look at me” he said. Arlene removed her hands from her face, and looked at Nermal with tear-filled eyes. “You're a kind beautiful woman Arlene. You don't deserve someone like Garfield who takes advantage of you. You deserve someone who truly loves you and will do anything for you. Forget Garfield okay? It's _his_ loss” Nermal explained.

Arlene sniffed and replied “Thanks Nermal”. “Arlene? There's...there's something I have to tell you” Nermal said while rubbing his feet together nervously. “What is it?” Arlene asked. “For quite some time now I've been having feelings for you. I've realized that I like you as more than just a friend and a guardian. I'm in love with you. I've just been afraid to tell you 'cause you've been dating Garfield” Nermal explained.

    “Really Nermal?” Arlene asked. “Yes, really. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've always been there for me. Always been like a mother to me. Always stood up for me whenever Garfield ,Willard, and Lorenzo would pick on me. You're the kindest, most beautiful female cat I've ever known, and I would anything for you” Nermal explained, “I know I'm a lot younger than you, so if you want to date male cats that are your age, then I understand.”

    “Nermal, look at me” said Arlene. Nermal looked at Arlene. “I don't care if you _are_ younger than me. I love you for _who_ you are” Arlene replied. “ _Really?!”_ Nermal cried with joy. “Really” Arlene replied sincerely, a smile crossing her face. Nermal smiled a big smile. Before he could say anything else Arlene planted her ruby red lips onto his and kissed him softly. Nermal put his arms around Arlene and kissed her back. Then their lips parted and they looked into each other's eyes.

Then Arlene spoke. “We better get ready for bed. I have work tomorrow, and you have school.” “Yeah you're right” Nermal said. The two stood up from the couch and headed towards their rooms. In Nermal's room he put on his dark blue Pet Force pajamas, and headed into his bathroom to brush his teeth. In Arlene's room she took off her black dress, high heels, and pearl necklace. She placed her dress and heels in her closet, and her necklace in her jewelry box. She slipped on a silky white night gown from her closet.

     Nermal exited his bathroom, reentered his room, and got in his bed. Both he and Arlene set their alarm clocks for 6:30 AM. Then they laid down in their beds, closed their eyes, and went to sleep.

Garfield was walking down the street sadly. Just then he came upon a local bar. He normally didn't drink, but he could sure use a drink right now! He entered the bar and walked up to the counter the bartender was standing behind. “Good evening kitty. What can I get you?” he asked. “A jug of beer please” Garfield replied sitting down in one of the stools. “Coming right up” the bartender said able to read Garfield's lips. He poured him a jug of beer and handed it to him. Garfield gulped down the beer in one gulp.

   Soon he was getting drunk. The bartender noticed Garfield had drank three jugs of beer. “Give me another beer” Garfield demanded. “Listen cat, I think you've had enough” the bartender told him. Garfield got angry, got on top of the counter, and grabbed the bartender by his shirt. “I'll _tell_ you when I've had enough!!” Garfield yelled. “Okay okay! I don't want any trouble!” the bartender cried holding his hands up defensively. “That's _better!”_ Garfield sneered as he let go of the bartender's shirt, got off the counter, and sat back down on his stool.

    The bartender filled up a fourth jug of beer for Garfield. Garfield gulped it down and belched loudly. He was completely drunk now. “Thanks for the lovely evening” he slurred. He tried getting up from his stool, but due to being drunk he fell flat on his butt. The bartender ran out from behind the counter and helped Garfield to his feet. “Are you alright kitty?” the bartender asked. “I'm _fine!_ Get your paws off me!” Garfield replied rudely. He made his way towards the front door of the bar. He walked out of the bar and began walking home, cursing under his breath over Arlene dumping him.

When he got home Jon and Odie were still watching the monster movie marathon on TV. “Garfield! Thank goodness you're finally home! I baked you a pan of lasagna to help cheer you up. It's sitting on top of the stove in the kitchen” Jon said. “Thanks Jon” Garfield replied ungratefully. Jon noticed Garfield sounded drunk. “Garfield, did you go out and get drunk?” Jon asked. “ _Maybe”,_ Garfield replied. “You shouldn't drink Garfield. Drinking never solves anything” said Jon. “ _Whatever”_ Garfield replied rudely and walked out of the living room.

   He entered the kitchen and walked over to the stove where the pan of lasagna sat. Slipping on two oven mitts in case the pan may have been hot, Garfield grabbed it off the stove with both hands. Thankfully for him it wasn't hot. It had cooled off while he had been out. He placed the lasagna on the table, and gobbled it all up as he always did. “Ahhhh” he sighed with relief.

He got up from the table and walked back into the living room, heading for the staircase. Jon looked over his shoulder as he saw Garfield beginning to climb the stairs. “Hey Garfield! Don't you wanna finish watching the rest of the monster movie marathon with me and Odie?” Jon asked. “No thanks Jon. I'm gonna turn in for the night” Garfield replied nastily due to being drunk. “Alright. Goodnight Garfield” Jon said in a friendly tone. “ _Goodnight Jon”_ Garfield replied rudely as he continued his way upstairs to go to bed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nermal and Arlene go on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains strong sexual content!

The next morning Nermal and Arlene's alarm clocks went off at 6:30 AM. They both reached their arms out and shut off their ringing alarm clocks than were sitting on their nightstands. In Nermal's room he sat up in bed and yawned while stretching. Then got out of bed and walked out of his room. He met Arlene in the hallway who had on a purple robe. “Morning Arlene” Nermal said. “Morning Nermal” Arlene replied. The two walked into the living room and into the kitchen. Nermal opened the cabinet and took out a box of Sugar Blast Cereal. Arlene started brewing coffee in a coffee pot, and stuck two slices of bread in the toaster to make toast.  
“How did you sleep last night?” Arlene asked Nermal as he got a bowl out of the cupboard, and a spoon out of the silverware drawer. “Fine. How about you?” Nermal asked as he got a milk carton out of the refrigerator. “Alright I suppose. Even though I'm still upset about what happened with Garfield” Arlene replied. “Don't worried about it Arlene. It'll be okay” Nermal replied as he carried the four objects in his arms to the table. He poured himself a bowl of cereal followed by milk. He took a bite of his cereal crunching loudly.  
Arlene poured herself a cup of coffee and added two sugar cubes and cream to it. Then the toast popped out of the oven. She got a small plate out of the cupboard and put the two pieces of toast onto it. Then got a jar of grape jelly out of the fridge, and a butter knife out of the silverware drawer. She spread jelly onto the pieces of toast. Then placed the jar of jelly back in the fridge, and the butter knife in the sink. Then carried her plate of toast and cup of coffee to the table. She sat down at the table across from Nermal, who was starting on his second bowl of cereal. She took a bite of her jelly toast and washed it down with a sip of her coffee.  
“Um, Nermal? About last night?” Arlene asked. “Yeah?” Nermal asked back. “It...it was nice” Arlene replied. Nermal smiled dreamily and replied “Yeah it was. I'll never forget my first kiss from you.” They stared dreamily into each other's eyes. Then Arlene said “We...we better hurry and finish our breakfast. You have to catch your bus and I have to be at work at 8”. “Yeah you're right!” Nermal replied. The two cats finished their breakfast and put their bowl, plate, cup, and spoon in the sink. Then went to their rooms to get ready for school and work.  
In Nermal's room he grabbed his backpack sitting beside his computer desk, and slipped it on over his back. In Arlene's room she grabbed her purse off her dresser, and slung it over her right shoulder. Then they exited their rooms, walked into the living room, and out the front door. Digging her house keys out of her purse Arlene locked the front door. Then walked to her car parked in the driveway. Just then the school bus pulled up in front of the house. “Bye Arlene!!” Nermal called out waving. “Bye Nermal!!” Have a good day at school!!” Arlene replied waving back. Nermal got on the bus and it drove away from the house down the street. Arlene got in her car, cranked the engine, pulled out of the driveway, and drove down the street.  
At the Arbuckle residence, In Jon's bedroom Garfield woke up feeling very sick to his stomach and had a serious hangover. He felt he was about to throw up. He quickly climbed out of his cat bed, climbed down Jon's dresser, and hurried out of the room to the bathroom in the hall. He ran into the bathroom and lifted up the toilet lid and seat. He vomited up the beer he had drank and the lasagna he had eaten the night before. He flushed the toilet and sat down on the bathroom floor beside it with his paw on his queasy stomach.  
Jon was in the kitchen downstairs cooking breakfast while Odie ate a freshly opened can of dog food out of his dog dish. Just then Garfield walked into the kitchen with one paw on his stomach, and the other on his forehead. “Ow my head” he groaned in pain. “Good morning Garfield” Jon said. “Jon please I have a serious hangover and a nauseous stomach from throwing up in the bathroom” Garfield complained as he sat down at the table. “Aw I'm sorry to hear that. How about some aspirin for your hangover, and some Pepto Bismal for you stomach?” Jon asked. “Yes, please. I would like that very much” Garfield replied.  
Jon walked over to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. He took out a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of Pepto Bismal. He opened the aspirin bottle and poured two aspirins into his palm. Then opened the Pepto Bismal and poured some into the little plastic white cup that came with the bottle. Then put the bottles back in the medicine cabinet, and carried the aspirins and small plastic cup over to Garfield. “Here you go Garfield” Jon said handing Garfield the two medicines. Garfield swallowed each aspirin one by one, and drank the Pepto in the small plastic cup.  
“I'm going back to bed” Garfield said. “Okay Garfield. You go and get some rest. I'll come check on you in a little while to see how you're feeling” Jon replied. Garfield got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. He walked into the living room and began walking up the staircase. Once he was upstairs he entered Jon's room. He climbed on top of Jon's dresser and got in his cat bed, pulling the sheet over him and cuddling his teddy bear Pooky.  
At lunchtime at Muncie Junior High Nermal was having lunch with his best friend Otto Octopus, a light blue octopus wearing a red bow tie. “Something terrible happened last night Otto. Garfield stood Arlene up for the third time! She got fed up with it and dumped him!” Nermal told Otto. “Poor Arlene. Garfield's always doing something to upset her” Otto said sadly. “I KNOW. It makes so MAD!"Nermal said angrily through clenched teeth while tightening his grip on his fork, causing his knuckles to turn white.  
“Woah Nermal! Calm down!” Otto cried. Nermal loosened his tight grip on his fork and took a deep breath. He exhaled deeply. “I feel better now” Nermal said, feeling the anger leaving his body. Good” Otto replied, “Hey, I know what you can do to cheer her up!” “What?” Nermal asked. “Ask her to take the two of you to Vito's for dinner tonight” Otto suggested. “That's a great idea Otto!(frowns) Only that's where she was supposed to have her date with Garfield last night. I don't want to upset her even more by suggesting we go there for dinner tonight” replied Nermal.  
“Sorry Nermal. I didn't know” Otto apologized. “It's okay Otto. I can just ask her if she'd like to have dinner there tonight. If not then we can just go somewhere else to eat” Nermal replied. “Cool” Otto said smiling. The two continued eating their lunch for the remainder of the lunch hour.  
At Jon's house Jon stuck his head in the doorway of his room, where Garfield was asleep in his cat bed on top of the dresser. Jon entered the room and walked over to the dresser. He held a tiny plastic cup of Pepto in his hand. He gently shook Garfield. “Garfield, wake up” he said. Garfield opened his eyes and looked up at Jon standing above him. He was annoyed at being woken up by him. “Sorry to wake you Garfield, but I brought you some more Pepto Bismal to take” Jon said, “I don't want you to get sick and throw up again”. 

Garfield sat up in his cat bed and took the small plastic cup. He drank the Pepto in it, and handed it back to Jon. “Is there anything else I can get you?” Jon asked. “Yes. A pitcher of water. I'm terribly dehydrated” Garfield replied. “Coming right up” Jon said and left the room. A moment later he returned with a pitcher filled with water. He handed it to Garfield, who took it by the handle. “Careful not to spill it. It's pretty full” Jon warned. “I know what I'm doing” Garfield replied. Garfield gulped down all the water in the pitcher in one gulp. “Ahhhhh” he sighed with relief. He handed to pitcher back to Jon.  
“Feel hydrated now?” Jon asked. “Yes” Garfield replied. “Good. You rest some more. I'll come back to check on you later” Jon said. With that Jon left the room closing the door behind him. Garfield lied back down in his cat bed, cuddled Pooky, and went back to sleep snoring loudly.  
That afternoon at 3:00PM Nermal got off the bus. He entered his and Arlene's house through the front door that lead into the living room. “Arlene I'm home!!” he called out. No answer. He walked into the kitchen where he noticed a note on the refrigerator. He removed the note that was attached to the fridge by a refrigerator magnet. “Dear Nermal, I went shopping for groceries after I got off work. Have a snack and get your homework done. I'll be home shortly. Sincerely, Arlene” Nermal read aloud to himself.  
He crumpled the note up and tossed it into the garbage can. Then removed his backpack and set it down in one of the chairs at the table. He walked to the pantry and took out a box of chocolate chip cookies. He set the box down on the table, and got a small glass out of the cupboard. He walked to the fridge and took out a milk carton. He poured milk into the glass, and put the carton back in the fridge. Then walked over to the microwave, and set it to heat up for one minute.  
A minute later the microwave went off. DING! Using a pot holder Nermal took the now warm glass of milk out of the microwave. He carried the glass of milk over to the table where the box of cookies sat, and sat down. He set the glass of milk down on the table, and opened the box of cookies. He grabbed a handful of cookies out of the box, and crammed them into his mouth. He chewed them up and swallowed them. Then took a sip of his milk to help wash them down.  
When he had eaten enough cookies to fill him up, and his glass was empty Nermal put the box of cookies back in the pantry, and the glass in the sink. Then grabbed his backpack and walked out of the kitchen. He entered the living room and walked down the hallway towards his room.  
As Nermal entered his room he walked over to his bed and set his backpack down on it. Then sat down on his bed, unzipped his backpack, and took out his English textbook, English notebook, and a pencil. He opened the textbook to a certain page, and opened the notebook to a blank page. He began reading from his textbook while writing down notes in his notebook.  
At the same time Arlene walked through the kitchen door carrying a bag of groceries. She set the bag down on the table along with her purse. “Nermal I'm home!!” she called out. “I'm in my room!!” Nermal called back from within his room. “Could you come help me put the groceries away?!!” Arlene called out. “Be right there!!” Nermal called back.  
A second later Nermal entered the kitchen. “Hi Arlene? How was work?” Nermal asked. “Busy as usual. How was school?” Arlene asked back. “Okay” Nermal replied. “That's good” said Arlene. The two took the groceries out of the grocery bag, and started putting them away. “Um, Arlene? Can I ask you something?” Nermal asked. “Sure Nermal” Arlene replied. “Would...would you like to go out Vito's tonight for dinner? To help cheer you up over what happened?” Nermal asked. “Sure Nermal. I'd love to” Arlene replied. “You would?! I was worried going there to eat would upset you since that's where you and Garfield were supposed to have your date last night” said Nermal.  
“No Nermal. I've gone to eat at Vito's many times when I wasn't on a date with Garfield” replied Arlene. “You have?” Nermal asked. Arlene nodded. Then she asked Nermal “Would you mind if...if we dressed up to go?” “Dressed up? You mean like a date?” Nermal asked. “Yes” Arlene replied. Nermal smiled. “I'd love to Arlene. A romantic dinner with you would make me the happiest kitten in the world” said Nermal. “Oh Nermal” Arlene replied smiling. She put her arms around Nermal and kissed him.  
Nermal put his arms around her and kissed her back. They kissed for a moment, then parted their lips. “I better go finish my homework now” said Nermal. “Yes you go do that. And be ready to go to Vito's at five” Arlene replied. “I will” Nermal said and walked out of the kitchen, smiling dreamily with small red hearts floating around his head on his way to his room.  
That evening at 5:00 PM Arlene was sitting on the couch in the living room, wearing the same black dress, heels, and pearl necklace that she had worn the night before. She opened her purse and took out her lipstick and makeup mirror. She opened her mirror and applied a fresh coat of red lipstick to her lips. Then put the two objects back in her purse. Just then Nermal walked into the living room wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow tie, and black dress shoes. “Wow Nermal! You look nice “ Arlene said. “Thank you Arlene. You look simply beautiful this evening” Nermal replied. Arlene smiled and blushed from Nermal's compliment. Then stood up from the couch holding her purse.  
“Ready Nermal?” she asked. “Let's go!” Nermal replied eagerly. They snaked their arms through each other's and walked to the front door. They exited the house through the front door. The streetlights in the neighborhood had come on, lighting up the streets for the night. Arlene locked the door with her house key. Then she and Nermal walked to the garage where her car was parked. Pressing the garage door button on her chain of keys, the garage door automatically opened. She and Nermal walked into the garage and over to her car. Using her car door key she unlocked the car doors, and she and Nermal got in the car. She got in the driver's seat and Nermal got in the passenger's seat. After buckling their seat belts Arlene started the car and backed it out of the garage. The garage door closed as Arlene backed out in the driveway. Then began driving down the street.  
Thirty minutes later they arrived at Vito's. Arlene parked her car in Vito's parking lot and turned off the engine. “We're here” she told Nermal. “Oh boy!” Nermal cried with joy. The two unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the car. They walked across the parking lot until they reached the entrance to the restaurant. Nermal opened the door for Arlene. “Ladies first” he said being a gentleman. “That's so thoughtful of you Nermal” Arlene replied with appreciation. “My pleasure Arlene” Nermal said. The two walked inside the restaurant. Vito's was crowded with people who had just gotten off work. Just then Vito walked up to Nermal and Arlene. “Nermal! Arlene! Good evening! There's a vacant table available! Please follow me!” Vito said.  
Nermal and Arlene followed Vito to an empty table, where they sat across from each other. Vito looked at Arlene with concern. "Are you doing okay Arlene?" he asked. "I'm doing fine Vito" Arlene replied. "I was worried about you when you left yesterday" Vito said. "Don't worry Vito. I'm much better now. I broke up with Garfield" replied Arlene replied. "Good! Good! You did the right thing. I'm so proud of you". "Thank you Vito" Arlene replied. Then Vito handed her and Nermal each a menu. "A waiter will be with you shortly" he said and walked away from the table.   
Nermal and Arlene began reading their menus. “What would you like Arlene?” Nermal asked while reading his menu. “How about a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese?” Arlene asked while reading her menu. “Sweet!” Nermal cried. Just then a waiter arrived at their table with a pencil and notepad. “Good evening my fine felines. May I take your order?” he asked in an Italian accent. “We would like a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese please” Arlene replied. Able to read her lips he wrote down her order on his notepad.  
“And what would you like to drink?” the waiter asked. “A glass of grape soda please” Nermal replied. The waiter wrote down One Glass Of Grape Soda on the notepad. “And for you madame?” he asked Arlene. “I'll have a glass of ice tea” replied Arlene. The waiter wrote down One Glass Of Ice Tea under One Glass Of Grape Soda on the notepad. “I'll be right back with your drinks” the waiter said and walked away from the table.  
“It sure is nice here this evening” Nermal said. “Yeah it is. Everyone is calmly enjoying their dinner in peace without Garfield here to eat all their food and cause trouble for Vito” Arlene replied. “Didn't Vito ban Garfield from here once?” asked Nermal. “As a matter of fact he did. He didn't pay for a single pizza he ate and Vito got fed up” replied Arlene. “Well it served him right !” Nermal cried. “I agree Nermal “ Arlene replied. Just then the waiter returned with a rolling cart with a glass of grape soda and ice tea on it.  
“Here are your drinks” the waiter said placing the two beverages onto the table. “Thank you sir” Arlene said. “You're welcome madame. Your pizza will be ready in 20 minutes” the waiter replied, and began pushing the rolling cart away from their table. Nermal and Arlene each took a sip of their drinks. “While we're waiting for our pizza to arrive, what would you like to talk about Nermal?” Arlene asked as she took another sip of her ice tea.  
“How about the latest monster movie “Zombies In New York”?” Nermal cried. “Uh, okay” Arlene said feeling a bit uneasy. “Cool! So it's about these zombies that terrorize New York who are looking for brains to eat...” Nermal began. Arlene put a hand over her mouth as if she were about to throw up. “What's wrong Arlene?” Nermal asked. “Could you please not talk about eating brains? We're about to have dinner” Arlene replied. Nermal blushed from embarrassment. “Sorry Arlene” he said grinning embarrassed. “It's okay Nermal” Arlene replied feeling her nausea going away. Nermal decided to change the subject. “How about we talk about the newest superhero movie “Tarantula Man”?” he suggested. “That's sounds interesting” said Arlene. “It is! It's about this guy named Larry Spelling that gets bitten by a radioactive tarantula, and becomes Tarantula Man!” said Nermal.  
Twenty minutes later Nermal and Arlene were still talking about the movie “Tarantula Man” when the waiter arrived at their table with their pizza on a rolling cart. “One pepperoni pizza with extra cheese” the waiter said. “Oh boy! Our pizza's here!” Nermal cried with joy. The waiter carefully placed the pizza in the center of the table. “Enjoy your meal folks” he said. “We will. Thank you” Arlene replied. “You're welcome madame” the waiter said and began pushing the rolling cart away from the table as Nermal and Arlene bit into their first slice of pizza.  
Ten minutes later the pizza pan and Nermal and Arlene's glasses were empty. “Man that was a good pizza!” Nermal cried. “I know. It was delicious” Arlene replied. “I'm stuffed ! I can eat another bite!” cried Nermal. “Me either” replied Arlene. The waiter returned to their table with the check. Arlene took her wallet out of her purse, and left money on the table, plus a tip. “Let's go Nermal” said Arlene. “Coming” replied Nermal. The two got up from the table and began making their way towards the restaurant's entrance. On their way out Vito happily waved bye to them, and they waved back.

They exited Vito's through the front door of the restaurant. “That was awesome Arlene! I had a great time!" Nermal cried with joy. "Me too. C'mon, let's go home" Arlene replied smiling. They held hands as they walked to the parking lot. Nermal looked up at the night sky, and smiled dreamily as he saw a shooting star. When they approached their car Arlene unlocked it with her car keys. She and Nermal got in the driver and passenger's seats. After fastening their seat belts Arlene cranked the engine, backed out of her parking space, and began driving onto the road. During the ride home Nermal looked at Arlene smiling, glad to see her happy tonight unlike the previous night where she had been heartbroken and crying.  
When they arrived home the garage door opened, and she drove into the garage. She parked the car and turned off the engine. “We're home Nermal” she told Nermal. The two unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the car. Arlene locked the car and she and Nermal walked towards the garage door, which automatically opened. As they exited the garage the garage door closed and Arlene locked it by pressing the garage button on her set of keys. Then she looked at Nermal. “C'mon. Let's go inside”. The two walked across the driveway to the front door. Using her house key Arlene unlocked the front door.  
It was dark as they entered the house through the living room. Nermal flicked the light switch on the wall on lighting up the living room. “Home sweet home” Nermal said. The two walked over to the couch and sat down beside each other. “I had a really good time tonight Arlene” said Nermal. “Me too Nermal. Going out to dinner with you was much more fun than all the years I went out to dinner with Garfield” replied Arlene. “Yeah 'cause he always ate everybody's food!” Nermal joked. He and Arlene laughed. Then Nermal scooted closer to Arlene. They looked into each others eyes before kissing. Then parted their lips.  
“We better head off to bed now. You have school tomorrow, and I have to go to work” said Arlene. “Yeah I know. My homeroom teacher Mrs. Johnson would kill me if I came to class late” replied Nermal. “And I don't want to risk my boss Mr. Tibbs firing me” said Arlene. “Um...Arlene? Could...could I sleep with you tonight. Not that I'm afraid to sleep by myself or anything but...”Nermal began. Knowing exactly what Nermal was implying Arlene smiled.  
“Of course you can Nermal” she said. Nermal smiled back at Arlene dreamily and stood up from the couch. He stuck his arm out bending it. “Lead the way my lady” he said in a gentleman voice. Grabbing her purse Arlene also stood up from the couch, and snaked her arm through Nermal's. The two headed down the hallway towards Arlene's bedroom. They entered the room where Arlene flicked the light switch on the wall on, lightening up the room.  
Arlene set her purse down on top of her dresser, walked over to her bed, and sat down on the left side of it. Nermal got down on his knees, lifted up Arlene's left foot, and slowly removed her black high heel. Then lifted up her right foot and removed her other high heel. Then he got on the bed with Arlene, reached up to her upper back, and slowly began unzipping her black dress. He pushed it down from her chest, and seductively kissed her bare shoulder. Arlene silently sighed with pleasure. Then slowly and seductively pulled the dress all the way off of her. Then reached behind her neck, and removed her while pearl necklace. Then got off the bed and stood ten feet in front of it, getting ready to undress himself.  
Smiling seductively at Arlene Nermal began to untie his black bow tie. Then removed it from around his neck and dropped it on the floor. Then he unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket, and took it off, letting it fall to the floor. Then slowly began to unbutton his white collar shirt and removed it. Then he removed his black dress shoes and socks. Last but not least he removed his pants and stepped out of them, kicking them away.  
Now that Nermal was “naked” he walked back over to the bed and got back in it. He got on top of Arlene. “I've never done this before. It's my first time ever” Nermal said. “Don't worry Nermal. I promise I'll be really gentle with you” Arlene said. “I know you will Arlene. I trust you” said Nermal. He gently stroked Arlene's left shoulder, running his small gray fingers down her arm. Then kissed and licked her neck. Arlene put her arms around Nermal, and brought him to her lips. As they kissed their tongues roamed each others mouths.  
Then Nermal scooted off of Arlene and sat on his knees where her legs were. Using his bent knees he spread Arlene's legs open, and began to slowly shove himself inside of her. He moaned with pleasure as his small gray penis got deeper inside of her. Nermal kept going until he felt the tooth on the tip of his penis snap--ending his virginity. He stayed inside Arlene as he rested his head on her stomach. Then slowly pulled himself out of Arlene and they switched positions. Arlene gently picked up Nermal's small penis, closed her eyes, and gently began to suck on it. “Oh Arlene! Ohhhhhhh” Nermal sighed in deep pleasure. He moaned loudly with pleasure as Arlene sucked more and more on his penis.  
They decided to switch positions again. Nermal lied on top of Arlene staring at her chest, wishing there were a pair of breasts there. He remembered that year at Fun Fest when he and Arlene had done the tango together; when Arlene was wearing her red dress she “magically” grew a pair of breasts. Oh how he wished those pretty little boobs were still there. But hey! He could dream couldn't he?! He closed his eyes, and began to kiss, lick, and suck Arlene's upper chest, where her breasts would be, if she had any. Arlene sighed and moaned deeply with pleasure. “Oh Nermal !” she cried. Nermal smiled. “If she likes that, wait until I give her some real pleasure” Nermal thought to himself.  
He scooted off Arlene again, and sat on his knees again where Arlene's legs were. Once again he used his bent knees to spread Arlene's legs wide open. Then once again he shoved himself inside her. Only this time it didn't hurt. It actually felt good. Nermal sighed with pleasure as his penis went further and further inside Arlene's vagina. When it was inside of her all the way he gently began grinding her. Arlene liked this feeling. “  
Harder” she told Nermal. Nermal grinder her harder. Only it wasn't hard enough. “Harder” Arlene said. Nermal grinded Arlene as hard as he could. Arlene moaned loudly with pleasure as she and Nermal began to sweat from the hardcore sex they were having. Finally Nermal climaxed inside Arlene. Both he and Arlene were sweating and breathing hard as he pulled himself out of her.  
He crawled over to the other side of the bed, and laid down next to Arlene. They tried catching their breath. All that sex had worn them out! When they finally caught their breath they looked at each other smiling. “Tonight has been one of the best nights of my life! First dinner at Vito's. Then sweet wonderful sex with you” Nermal said. “I myself couldn't have asked for more” Arlene replied. “Having sex for the very first time, with you was great!” Nermal said. “Having sex with you was great period. Much better than all those times I had sex with Garfield” Arlene said.  
“Thanks Arlene” Nermal replied smiling dreamily at Arlene. Arlene looked over at her alarm clock on her nightstand that read 8:00PM. Then looked back over at Nermal. “Nermal it's eight o'clock. We have to go to sleep now” Arlene said. “Okay Arlene.(yawn) I'm tired anyway” Nermal replied. “So am I” Arlene replied. Arlene set her alarm clock for 7:00AM. Then got out of bed, walked over to the bedroom door, and flicked the light switch on the wall off. Then got back into bed with Nermal. “Goodnight Nermal” she said smiling. “Goodnight Arlene” Nermal replied also smiling. They fell fast asleep in each others arms.


End file.
